My Tutor Friend
by dien04neko
Summary: COMPLETE!A College student.tutor.delivery girl named Mimi works to pay her tuition fees. Upon encountering a twotime highschool repeater named Yamato, she finds herself experiencing dilemmas and a bizzare romance between a tutor and a tutee
1. The Tutor And The Repeater

**My Tutor Friend **

Summary : A College student/tutor/delivery girl named Mimi Tachikawa is desperate to find money for her tuition fees. When she was offered to tutor a two-time highschool repeater named Yamato Ishida, her life stumbles upon highschool dilemmas and experiencing a different kind of romance between a tutor and a tutee.

_Disclaimer : I don't own Digimon and its characters. Bandai© owns them. I adapted 'My Tutor Friend' from a Korean movie_.

**Chapter One : The Tutor And The Repeater **

* * *

POW!

BAM!

A blonde guy stood in front of a guy lying on his back.

A cigarette is pursed on his lips and two guys namely, Davis and Ken stood behind him.

"So, are you going to finish that guy off?" Davis asked.

"Go for it!" Ken said.

Yamato threw the cigarette off his mouth.

"Not today," he said, turning back and exiting the gym hall.

Taichi sat up.

"HEY! I'm not finished with you dork!" he shouted across the hall.

A bunch of highschool girls entered the gym hall.

Miyako, the leader, looked at Yamato interestingly.

"I guess I finally found the guy who passed my standards," Miyako told her friends.

* * *

In front of two younger students, Mimi wrote some English exercises for her tutees.

The bigger student bent his head slowly, as if he was looking at something under the table.

The smaller student leaned in.

"Is it pink? Or blue? I think it's pink."

"No, it's blue."

Mimi raised her gaze from the papers she was writing on to her tutees.

The students still continued to do their 'thing'.

She knew they were looking at 'something' since she was wearing a skirt.

Mimi slammed her palms on the table and stood up.

"That's it! I'm outta here!" she screamed, collected her things and left the room.

* * *

"I'm home!"

Yamato threw his jacket on the sofa and went upstairs.

His younger brother, TK, passed by him on the staircase.

It's as if they didn't know each other!

When Yamato arrived in front of his room, he saw her mother standing before her.

"I'm getting you another tutor," she said.

Yamato rolled his eyes.

"Yamato!" her mom raised her voice. "You've been repeating Senior highschool for two years! Your dad and I are so disappointed!"

"But mom," Yamato protested. "How many tutors have walked out from me just because they can't stand me? Seven?"

His mom sighed and shook her head.

"It's either you pass highschool this year or you have to go to military school!" she said and stormed off.

Yamato heaved a heavy sigh, shook his head and opened his bedroom door.

* * *

The sound of Mimi's motorcycle could be heard from outside.

She parked her motorcycle in front of 'Yuri's Poultry Shop' and entered it.

"Ma, I will never tutor again---never!" she exclaimed, throwing her buddy bag on a nearby table as she entered the shop.

Her mother, the owner of the shop, gave her a perplexed look.

"So where will you get your College tuition? You know that I can't lend you enough money!" her mother said.

"Name any job!" Mimi raised her brow proudly.

"Tutoring," her mother said.

"Huh?"

"An old College friend of mine asked me if I knew any tutor who could teach her two-time highschool repeater son…well, that woman is a very rich woman! She offers a large amount of money per session!" her mother said.

"Hey wait, if that guy repeated highschool two times…then…he is the same age as me?" Mimi asked.

Her mother nodded.

"Will you promise me that that guy is not a pervert?"

Her mother shrugged.

"I'm going to back out!" she said, turning on her heel to exit the shop.

"Large money means not only paying for your tuition but enough spare money to buy anything you want," her mother said calmly.

She turned back again, a glint of scheme in her eyes.

"Okay give me the address!" Mimi said.

* * *

Before her very eyes lies a big mansion, thrice as big as her and her mother's home!

She walked three steps backward to give the house a clearer look.

"Oh…my…god."

She put her hand on her lips. It's like a palace!

The gate opened.

A middle-aged man appeared.

"You must be Miss Mimi Tachikawa," the guy said. "Please come in, Mrs. Ishida expects you."

* * *

She patiently waited on the cushy sofa, sipping the cup of coffee the man offered.

She looked around. It _is_ a palace.

Well, mansion to be exact.

"You must be Yoko's daughter," an elder woman, looking too elegant from her age, appeared.

She nodded quickly, putting the coffee back to its place on the center table.

"I'm sure you already know why you're here," Mrs. Ishida said straight to the point, sitting down next to her.

"Yup," she said.

"Well, you will meet up with my son every Tuesday and Thursday, 4:30 PM to 6:00 PM for a service fee of Y700 per session," Mrs. Ishida explained.

Her jaw dropped. For a week, she'd be able to earn Y1400!

Mrs. Ishida stared at her.

"Is something wrong?"

Mimi snapped back to reality and shook her head quickly.

"You can start now but he's still not home," she said. "Just proceed upstairs and the last room on the left wing is his room. He'll be here in any minute."

Mimi nodded, smiled at her and bowed.

* * *

When she arrived in front of the staircase, she saw a younger guy go down from the staircase.

"Another tutor?"

Mimi stared at him.

"Huh? Well, yeah…" she said.

"Be careful with Yamato," he warned and walked away.

Mimi let out a short giggle and raised her brow.

_Let's see._

* * *

"Okay, last room on the left wing," she said.

She twisted the knob and opened the door.

Her jaw dropped.

His room is equivalent to two College classrooms!

She entered the room and examined it.

"He got his own bathroom and refrigerator in here!" she exclaimed.

Mimi found a big mirror placed across the wall and looked at her reflection.

"Hi, I'm Mimi Tachikawa, your new tutor," she said, extending her hand to an imaginary person.

Suddenly, the door clicked open.

"Hey, who are you?"

* * *

a/n : Ahem, so that was Chapter One. Have you seen this film? Well I didn't adapt the whole film. I changed A LOT of scenes here but the thought of the scenarios are still there…R&R! 


	2. How To Deal

**My Tutor Friend **

_Disclaimer : I don't own Digimon and its characters. Bandai© owns them. I adapted 'My Tutor Friend' from a Korean movie._

**Chapter Two : How To Deal **

* * *

"Hey, who are you?"

Mimi choked for awhile. She didn't expect that he'd come earlier.

"I---I'm Mimi Tachikawa, a College student and most especially your tutor," she said.

He raised his brow and closed his bedroom door.

He removed his jacket and threw it on his bedroom's mini sofa.

Yamato slumped back in his sofa and turned his television set on.

Mimi just watched him in awe.

"Hello, I'm here!" she said sarcastically.

Yamato looked at her. "So?"

Mimi opened her mouth to say something but she maintained her poise.

She walked in front of his television and put her textbooks on the small center table in between the sofa and the TV.

Yamato knitted his brows. "I'm watching."

Mimi raised her brow and turned the TV off. She sat down on the floor, in the other side of the center table.

Yamato sat up.

"Oh so you're testing me eh?"

Mimi pretended to hear nothing.

He looked at her clothes.

"A yellow sweater and pants---how lame," he remarked.

"A two-time highschool repeater---how stupid," she shot back.

He glared at her.

"Wow, tough one," Yamato said.

Mimi smiled to herself.

I'm under control.

Suddenly, Yamato took off his shirt and threw it off his bed.

Mimi tried not to be distracted and browsed her textbook instead.

Ring. Ring.

Mimi dug unto her pocket so did Yamato.

"Hello?" both of them answered.

"Hey, what's the problem?" Yamato said over the phone.

_So, we have the same ringtone, eh?_

While Yamato was talking on the phone, Mimi wrote something on a spare sheet of paper.

She wrote : _A woman is the key behind a man's success. True but men are so stupid, they don't even notice it!_

Yamato clicked his phone off, rushed to his wardrobe and looked for something to wear.

"I'm going out," Yamato said.

"What! No you can't, we have a class going on!" Mimi said.

Yamato wore a red muscle shirt and looked at her.

"You're being paid here so just deal with it," he said.

"Excuse me?" she said.

"Shut up."

"If you're able to read this English statement fluently then you can go," Mimi said, raising a brow to him.

Yamato smirked at her and snatched the note out of her hands.

"'A woman is the key behind a man's success. True but men are so stupid, they don't even notice it!'" Yamato read clearly.

Mimi's jaw dropped.

_What?_

"Don't underestimate me," Yamato said and exited his room leaving Mimi watching in awe.

* * *

Yamato drove his motorcycle down the road to see a bunch of highschool guys in a riot.

Miyako and her comrades were there too.

"Good, you're here!" Davis said.

Taichi is knocking down lots of highschool guys.

"A scene-stealer you say," Yamato said, smirking.

Ken approached Yamato. "Our gang mates! They're being knocked over so we called for you!"

Miyako watched Yamato intently.

"Hey!" she shouted over.

Yamato looked at her.

"Good luck!" she said.

Davis and Ken looked at each other.

"That's Miyako Inoue, the heartthrob!" both of them said.

Yamato just smirked and walked straight to the crowd.

"Hey there, Yagami!" Yamato shouted.

Taichi turned.

"Wow, you came! What a surprise!"

"Let's finish what we have to finish," Yamato said.

* * *

The next session came. It was Thursday.

Mimi came to the Ishida mansion again in her yellow sweater and pants.

As she entered the house, she walked straight to Yamato's room.

She just got her service fee (Y700) last session and was able to pay for her tuition. She even bought a new clip. And now, she's wearing it over her hair.

Mimi knocked.

No response.

She knocked again.

No response.

"I guess no one's in," she said and entered.

She placed her things on the center table and sat on his sofa.

Feeling bored of waiting, she opened the TV.

A sound of a door being slid open could be heard.

Mimi jerked in surprise.

When she looked at the bedroom door, no one's there.

Instead, what she saw was a more horrifying sight.

"AAAH!" she screamed, covering her eyes.

"What?" Yamato said. "Is this the first time you saw a guy in a towel? And besides, this is my room."

Mimi parted her fingers, her hands still in her eyes, to see something.

She glared at him.

Mimi turned away as he was dressing up.

Yamato sat next to her, in his jogging pants and white T-shirt.

Mimi stood up. She sat on the other side of the center table---on the floor.

Yamato looked at her.

"Don't you have any other clothes to wear?" he said, noticing that Mimi is still wearing her sweater. "How poor."

She glared at him. "So what?"

"Okay, let's just get on with the lesson!" Yamato said, looking bored.

"Let's study prepositions," Mimi said, browsing her textbook.

Yamato leaned in, his elbows resting on the center table.

"I'd rather study bed positions _than_ prepositions," Yamato said seductively.

Mimi looked up from the book, her brows knitting.

"Huh?"

"You know…sex positions," Yamato mocked.

Mimi slammed her book shut.

"Stop being a pervert, Mr. Highschool Repeater!" she howled at him.

Yamato laughed.

"Hey, I'm not gonna do anything to you! As if I like girls like you who don't even know how to change clothes but hey, nice clip," Yamato said.

Mimi ignored him.

"An example of a PREposition is 'by'," she said, giving stress on PRE.

She opened the textbook again.

"For example, _I walked by the shore_," she said. "How about you? Give me an example."

"Hmmm…_BY_ the way, will you please change your ringtone? It's the same as mine and I hate the fact that we have the same ringtone," Yamato said.

Mimi looked at him tiredly. "I like that ringtone so I won't change it!"

Yamato rolled his eyes, "Stubborn."

* * *

a/n : There you go! Was it good? It's adapted that's why it's not similar to the movie itself. I changed the dialogue to fit the rating and the reader's taste so there, please R&R! 


	3. Tutoring Dilemmas

**My Tutor Friend **

_Disclaimer : I don't own Digimon and its characters. Bandai© owns them. I adapted 'My Tutor Friend' from a Korean movie._

**Chapter Three : Tutoring Dilemmas **

* * *

Three months.

For only three months, Mimi and Yamato should get along in order for Yamato to pass highschool for Pete's sake!

"Ma!" Mimi burst inside the gate of their house.

Her mother looked at her.

"Do I have to do it? I mean, the guy's such a crap!" she asked.

Her mother chopped the undressed chicken firmly before giving Mimi a solid look in her eyes.

_Gulp_.

"Fine!" she said and stormed inside the house.

"Mimi! You have to deliver three boxes of chicken to Mr. Yamamoto tonight, okay?" her mother reminded her.

Since her dad's too weak to cook, he just raises the chicken and her mom cooks it. She delivers the chicken to the buyers.

* * *

As Yamato was eating in the canteen, Davis and Ken watched him.

"So, did you beat Tai up?" Ken asked eagerly.

Yamato just kept on eating.

Suddenly, Miyako appeared with her friends.

She sat beside Yamato.

"You must be Yamato Ishida…I'm Miyako Inoue," she said.

Yamato looked at her and then looked back at his food, still chewing.

"You know, I really like you," she said.

Davis and Ken looked at each other, their faces in awe.

"Hey, Inoue!" Taichi shouted. "Get out from there, I'm going to settle things with this guy!"

Taichi shoved Miyako off the chair.

"You!" Taichi said. "You feel like the boss of the Seniors here, eh? Well, you have to go pass through me first!"

Yamato just kept on chewing.

"Speak up!" Taichi challenged. "Afraid?"

Yamato intentionally spill his face with a teaspoon of soup from his bowl.

Taichi's gang gasped so did Miyako's friends.

"Oh sorry," Yamato said, getting the bread bun from his plate and wiping it on his face.

"Why you!" Taichi tried to punch him but his friends held him back.

Yamato exited the canteen.

"My dream guy," Miyako said.

* * *

Mimi checked item #3 from Yamato's test exercises (which are made by her).

"_It's as if the moon jumped over the sun_…good," Mimi remarked. "We use _as if_, _like_ and _as_ when we compare things using similes and metaphors."

She looked up at him.

She's in her usual place, on the floor, seated at the other side of the center table where they hold their classes while Yamato is lying in his sofa, playing 'Snake' in his mobile phone.

"Will you give me an example of each?" Mimi asked.

"_As ugly as Mimi Tachikawa."_

"_Ugly like Mimi Tachikawa."_

"_As if as ugly as Mimi Tachikawa."_

As he was saying his examples, his attention is still focused on his mobile phone.

Mimi sighed and smiled softly. "Excellent. Those were good examples."

Yamato slowly tilted his head to stare at her.

"Feeling good? Why are you smiling? Wanna die?" he asked.

She looked up.

"It's good to smile once in a while," Mimi said, maintaining her poise.

"For pretty girls, that is," Yamato said, getting out of his sofa and proceeding to his wardrobe.

Mimi bit her lip, her eyes glaring secretly.

Yamato walked to his bathroom.

"Hey!" Mimi shouted. "Where are you going? We have classes going on!"

The bathroom door slid open and then closed afterwards.

Mimi shook her head and continued checking Yamato's exercises.

Suddenly, a familiar ringtone filled the room.

She dug on her pockets but when she saw Yamato's phone blinking she realized it wasn't hers.

She was about to answer it but she hesitated.

But the noise is irritating her!

"Yes, hello?"

"Hello?" a girl from the other line said.

"Hello?" Mimi repeated.

"Who's this!" the girl outraged. "Who are you to answer Yamato's call!"

"I'm his tutor for your information," she said sarcastically.

"So what? Give the phone to him!"

"I'm sorry but he's in the bathroom, just leave a message."

"Give the phone to him I said!"

"Lower your voice, damn it!"

"Shit!" the girl cursed and hung up.

The bathroom door slid open.

"Why are you holding my phone?" Yamato asked.

Mimi turned to see him on his towel again.

"Dress up will you!" she said, turning around again.

Yamato snatched the phone from her and wore his clothes.

Mimi sat back to her usual seat.

"Why do you want to be tutored anyway?" she asked, not looking at him.

"You think I want to? It's because my old dad wants me to finish highschool," he replied.

"That's it?" Mimi asked.

"If I don't get good grades, he would cancel my credit cards---which happens to me a lot of times," he said.

Yamato proceeded to his window and opened the fire escape.

"Where are you going!" Mimi asked.

"It's none of your business, just go home, here's the Y700," he said, throwing the Japanese money to her.

She picked them up. "But our classes aren't finished, stupid!"

"I don't care, you're getting paid anyway!"

Mimi threw the money she just picked up.

"I thought that getting paid was enough," she said, collecting her things. "But I'm done selling my pride!"

"What's your problem? Gone crazy?" he asked, preparing to climb out of his window.

"I know that we're the same age! But I demand respect from you! I'm done here!"

She stormed out of his room.

* * *

When she has walked one street away from the mansion, a bunch of highschool girls blocked her way.

"Are you the btch who answered the phone?" the girl with long purple hair asked, her arms crossed.

The rest of the girls circled around her.

"Y-yeah," she said, still appearing casual.

"Are you flirting with Yamato? If I learned that you were then you're dead meat!" she warned.

"I'm just her tutor," she said.

"So you're in College? Why do you look tacky?" Miyako said noticing her clothes.

"Why are you talking to me like that? I'm older!"

Suddenly, a friend of Miyako pushed her.

"So what?"

Mimi looked at them in awe.

"Don't you have any older sisters!" she asked.

Mimi threw her bag and prepared for some trouble ahead.

* * *

"You should've appeared more firm to your tutee," Sora, her College classmate, said the next day.

Mimi's other cheek was plastered in a small bandage. The highschool girls she just encountered last night were way too stronger than her.

"I tried to," Mimi said.

"Guys like that are hypocrites!" Izumi, a friend of hers, said. "They just act like that so people wouldn't think that they're weak."

"You should drill him hard questions and when he can't answer it, say 'You don't even know this?'" Sora said.

Mimi thought for awhile.

Mimi stood in front of the Ishida mansion.

She stared up at the mansion and realized that it was really big.

A sound of a motorcycle could be heard.

Yamato passed by Mimi and stopped in front of the garage.

Yamato and Mimi locked eyes and then slowly looked away from each other.

The garage door opened and he went inside.

Mimi followed in.

* * *

"I thought you're giving up on me," Yamato said with a smirk.

Mimi sat up straight, sighed and looked at him.

"I wouldn't give up something I started," she said firmly.

"I've had several tutors before you and they were the ones who quitted first," Yamato said, still wearing a smirk on his face.

Mimi prepared the textbooks on the table.

"I thought you would only last for less than a month but here you are in front of me. This is fun," Yamato said.

"I would only stop tutoring you if you're the first one to quit," she said.

"Me? Quit? Shut up," he said, lighting a cigarette and popping it into his mouth.

He blew some smoke and it irritated Mimi.

He leaned on the center table, his elbows resting on it.

Mimi gave him a glare, her teeth clenching.

She snatched the cigarette and put out its light by using the ashtray.

"What are you doing?" Yamato said.

"No smoking!" Mimi demanded.

Yamato rolled his eyes.

"Let's study adverbs," she announced.

Suddenly a phone rang.

"Turn your cellphone off," Mimi said.

"It's yours," Yamato said.

Mimi answered her call.

"Hello, this is Mimi," Mimi said.

A smile crept upon Mimi's lips.

"Michael!"

* * *

a/n : So what can you say about this chapter? I watched 'My Tutor Friend' in my dvd and realized that I revised lots of scenes in the 1st and 2nd chapter…watch out for chapter four! R&R! 


	4. Almost Friends

**My Tutor Friend **

_Disclaimer : I don't own Digimon and its characters. Bandai© owns them. I adapted 'My Tutor Friend' from a Korean movie._

**Chapter Four : Almost Friends **

* * *

"Michael!"

Yamato looked up.

Mimi's smile looked really happy.

"This Sunday?" Mimi said. "Really?"

Yamato snatched a piece of paper and scribbled his pen through it roughly. It caused an unpleasant sound that is enough to irritate somebody but Mimi was too excited to talk to Michael.

"Yes, Sora and I will be there," she said, her face glowing.

Yamato stopped scribbling and slammed the pen instead.

"Okay, bye," Mimi said.

Upon hanging up, Mimi sighed and smiled.

Yamato gave her a perplexed look.

"What?" Mimi asked.

"I can't believe that a guy called you," Yamato frankly said. "I was shocked."

"Hey, hey watch it!" Mimi said. "Michael is way different from you! He's smart and a gentleman."

Yamato raised his brow and laughed.

"Yeah right," he said, rolling his eyes.

A cellphone rang again.

Mimi looked at her cellphone expecting for another call when Yamato hit her head with a pen.

"It's mine," Yamato said.

Mimi glared at her. "So why do you have to hit me?"

"Hello?" Yamato answered.

Mimi browsed the textbook to look for some new exercises.

"Speak slowly and clearly so that I can understand you," Yamato told the caller.

All of a sudden, Yamato's brows knitted.

* * *

"You can't go!" Mimi said.

She raised both her arms horizontally as she stood before Yamato who's preparing to drive away with his motorcycle.

"Get out of there, it's an emergency!"

"No! I promised myself to be a firm tutor!"

"You can do it next time! It's serious, get out of there!" Yamato scolded her.

She stood firmly on the ground but Yamato started the engine more loudly this time. When the motorcycle's wheels started to move, Mimi feared for her life and stepped aside.

But then, she was able to get hold of the hook at the back end of Yamato's motorcycle.

"Let go!" Yamato said.

Blinding headlights appeared from the corner of the street.

The luxurious car stopped and Mr. Ishida got out from the passenger's seat.

Yamato stopped the engine while Mimi let go of her grip on the motorcycle's hook.

"What's happening here?" Mr. Ishida asked.

Yamato opened his mouth to reason out but then it turned into a reassuring smile.

"I was going to buy a new textbook for our tutorial review," Yamato said.

"But Ms. Tachikawa can buy it herself," Mr. Ishida replied.

"She---She doesn't know the bus to the bookstore," Yamato defended.

Mr. Ishida turned to Mimi.

"Well, y-yeah, he said he'll accompany me to the bookstore," Mimi said smiling.

Yamato was a bit shocked. Did she actually agree with him?

"Okay then," Mr. Ishida said and went back inside the car.

* * *

Miyako tapped her foot endlessly, waiting for Yamato to come.

She kept on biting her nails frantically, walking back and forth.

Suddenly, a sound of a motorcycle could be heard.

Her face lit up.

Behind Yamato was Mimi, who was holding on to him tightly.

Yamato parked in front of the old apartment.

"What is that girl doing here!" Miyako asked.

Mimi just gave her a stern look.

"Never mind, where did they bring Davis and Ken?" Yamato asked Miyako.

"On this apartment's rooftop," Miyako said.

Yamato proceeded to the staircase and hurriedly went upstairs.

* * *

Taichi's gang tied up Davis and Ken.

"You two!" Taichi said. "What did you see in that Yamato Ishida? He's nothing without money, do you know that?"

His gang smirked at the two victims.

Davis and Ken gave them a glare.

"Yamato Ishida is a big jerk! He fell two grades behind!" Taichi announced.

"What?" Yamato asked, his arms crossed.

* * *

"So you mean, Yamato's in a fight? Then why did you let him go up there!" Mimi outraged.

Miyako looked at her tiredly.

"Will you stop acting like his mother?"

Mimi closed her eyes and shook her head.

"As far as I know, you like him, right? Then why aren't you worrying?" Mimi asked in disbelief.

Miyako put her hands on her hips.

"If you're worried about him that much then go upstairs and stop him," she said sarcastically.

Mimi pursed her lips. Her eyes determined.

She proceeded to the staircase and went upstairs.

* * *

YIIIAH!

POW!

BAM!

Yamato kicked Taichi's stomach and gave the others some good punches.

As Mimi arrived upstairs, she gasped for breath.

She looked up and was almost horrified.

A highschool riot!

When the other guys were knocked down, Yamato turned to see Mimi watching in shock.

He smirked and winked at her.

She looked stunned and rolled her eyes.

* * *

"He's a bad guy, Izumi!" Mimi confided. "He's not just a hypocrite!"

Izumi looked at his friend.

"I know it's your first time to see an action-packed scenario but…get yourself together!" Izumi said.

Then she turned to Sora.

"Oh my god, my life's at stake!" Mimi overreacted.

"Just stay cool. Michael's coming back this Sunday so just stay cool, okay?" Sora said.

* * *

Mimi used her delivery motorcycle to go to the Ishida's mansion.

Upon parking, she turned.

"Oops!" she jerked backwards. She was a few inches away from the Ishida family's car.

The passenger's seat's window slid down.

"Ma'am, are you going somewhere?" Mimi asked.

"Yes, in a party. By the way, Yamato is the only one home," Mrs. Ishida informed.

Mimi's heart raced.

She looked frightened.

"Stop looking like that, my son's not that kind of guy," Mrs. Ishida said, misinterpreting her.

"But that's not it---you see, your son's---"

"No 'buts'. I'm going, teach him well," Mrs. Ishida said and drove away.

* * *

Mimi looked around the bedroom but her eyes are evading Yamato's confused stare at her.

"What's the problem?" Yamato asked.

Mimi smiled weakly. "What was I going to teach you? I forgot."

"Verbs, I think," Yamato said.

Mimi gulped. She has to find a way to escape this session.

"I think verbs are way too hard to discuss right now," she said, laughing nervously.

"How about adjectives?" Yamato proposed.

"Adjectives are too broad---"

"WHAT's the matter?" Yamato asked, his other brow, raised up.

She shook her head slowly. Obviously, she's afraid.

"Were you surprised to see me in a fight the other night?"

Mimi fell silent. Her mind is so absent. Who wouldn't be this scared if you knew that you're going to spend the whole afternoon with a riot-loving, brain-smashing two-time highschool repeater?

"Hey!" Yamato snapped.

"I-I'm sorry…I was just…" Mimi trailed off.

A cellphone rang.

Mimi knew it was his since she forgot to bring hers out of too much nervousness.

"Hello? Oh it's you," Yamato said. "So, you're challenging me again? Where? In the billiard house? Call, I'll be there!"

Mimi shook her head.

_Here we go again._

He opened his window and climbed out of it to use the fire exit.

"Hey!" Yamato said before disappearing.

"Yes?"

"Don't leave, you haven't tutored me yet," he said.

* * *

Mimi sat still.

Why was she waiting for him? She could leave anytime she wants but here she is waiting for him.

She sighed.

Yamato's window slid open.

He was back.

He managed to climb in but he can't get in.

Blood? His face is full of blood.

"Hey!" Mimi blurted out. She helped him in but because he was heavier, he fell on top of her.

Mimi pushed him away in surprise.

She looked at her hands.

"AAAH! Blood! Lots of blood!" she screamed.

Yamato covered her mouth.

"Don't…scream…just get the bandage over there…my body hurts…and I feel sick whenever I smell or see blood," Yamato managed to say. He was badly beaten up.

Mimi nodded and pointed at his hand, telling him to remove it from her mouth.

* * *

Slowly, Mimi applied some medicine on his wounds and carefully plastered them with bandages.

Yamato slowly leaned in to smell her hair, his eyes closed.

Both of them were silent.

Yamato hated blood---he feels sick whenever he smells blood.

When Mimi was done, she looked up at him.

"What shampoo do you use?" he asked, his eyes still closed because of the stinging pain that his wounds gave him.

"It's nothing compared to a rich girl's shampoo," Mimi said. "What happened to you anyway?"

"Taichi Yagami's gang wanted to revenge…I can't turn back," he said.

A police car's siren could be heard from outside the mansion.

* * *

a/n : Chapter Four up! I was planning to end the story in Chapter Nine…so please R&R…watch out, people! 


	5. Closer

**My Tutor Friend**

_Disclaimer : I don't own Digimon and its characters. Bandai© owns them. I adapted 'My Tutor Friend' from a Korean movie._

**Chapter Five : Closer**

* * *

The policemen handcuffed Yamato.

One of Taichi's friends might have reported him to the police.

Mimi watched as Taichi was being taken away by the police.

So what's wrong about having a rich family?

Your parents are always out and your siblings are too busy.

Mr. And Mrs. Ishida are out so is TK.

So tentatively, they were the only ones home at that time.

Mimi sighed and drove home with her motorcycle.

* * *

"Name?"

"Yamato Ishida," Yamato replied to the police offer's question.

"Age?"

"21."

"What College University?"

"I'm in highschool."

"And you're proud of that?" the police raised his brow.

Mr. Ishida arrived in the police station.

"I'll bail him out," he said, looking at Yamato sternly.

* * *

The next morning, Mr. Ishida slammed a plane ticket in front of Yamato.

"Go back to America," he told him.

"No, I don't want to," he said.

"Go back I said!"

"No! Go back yourself if you want!" Yamato replied.

"I'm too old to go back to America and study dummy!" his dad said.

Yamato sighed and crossed his arms.

"If you don't wanna go then I'll cancel your credit cards," his dad said calmly.

Yamato suddenly knelt in front of his dad and held on to his hand.

"Father, please! Not that," Yamato pleaded.

His father shook his hand away from him and clapped his hand once.

Seven guys in black suit appeared.

"You called for us, sir?" the other one asked.

"Clean out his pockets," Mr. Ishida ordered.

Yamato took one step back.

"Don't go near me…if you do, you'll die!" he tried to scare them but tough luck.

* * *

A luxurious car stopped by 'Yuri's Poultry Shop'.

Mrs. Tachikawa went out of the shop.

The passenger's seat's window slid down.

"Hi, Yoko, good evening," Mrs. Ishida greeted.

* * *

Seated on the coffee table, Mrs. Ishida sobbed in front of Mimi's mother.

"Oh my god, Yoko," she sobbed. "I think I was a bad mother!"

"Huh?"

"I know Yamato loves to fight a lot but he's a good boy, I know it," Mrs. Ishida said.

_How come can she say that her child is good if he loves to fight?_ Mrs. Tachikawa thought.

"So, what happened?" she asked.

"He ran away!" Mrs. Ishida sobbed. "It's been a week! I'm so worried."

Mimi was listening from the back door.

She frowned and then proceeded back to her bedroom.

* * *

Mimi and Sora stood in front of the waiting area in the airport.

Sora held a small poster with the words : _Michael, welcome back_.

There were lots of other people in the waiting area, waving their hands as their loved ones approach them.

Sora waved the poster higher.

Mimi was silent, as if she was thinking of something.

Suddenly, Sora shook her arm.

"Hey, here comes Michael! There he is!" Sora said.

Mimi smiled weakly and waved her hands to him as he approaches them.

* * *

"This is given to me by Yamato-kun," Miyako told her friends, showing them the silver necklace.

Miyako and her friends were in a café together with Yamato, Davis and Ken.

"You want me to buy you one?" Davis asked Hikari, Miyako's friend.

"Shut up. Can you even afford to buy a necklace as expensive as that one?" Hikari said.

One of Miyako's friends caught Miyako's attention.

"Hey, can I try it on?" she asked.

Miyako shot her a stern look.

"Think it'll look good on you? Of course, you can't. This is mine," Miyako said.

But then Yamato was silent all the time.

"Yamato-kun, is there something wrong?" Miyako asked.

Yamato stood up.

"See you all tomorrow, I need to do something," he said.

* * *

Yamato climbed on his room's fire exit.

He found his cellphone lying on the center table without battery.

So he replaced the battery of his cellphone.

Upon turning his cellphone on, he found out that there are five unread messages stored.

_Hi! Where did you go? – Mimi _

_Hungry? I'm eating right now. Want some? – Mimi_

_I'm impressed---at 21, you ran away from home! Isn't that supposed to be for younger kids? – Mimi_

_Hey! Heard you were being offered to go to America. Since you don't want it, will you lend me the offer instead? – Mimi_

_Are you there? We have a class today, dummy! – Mimi_

Yamato smirked upon reading the messages.

Suddenly, his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"You answered at last!" the voice from the other line said.

"Hey," Yamato said. "Who do you think you are to fill my cellphone with messages?"

"Don't you feel happy that someone remembered you?" Mimi asked.

"Whatever," he said.

"Let's meet in your house!" Mimi proposed. "I'm on the way to your house anyway."

"You missed me, didn't you?" Yamato teased.

"Today's Tuesday so we have classes. You have to attend our session or else you're dead meat!" Mimi said.

As they were talking on the phone, Mimi was already in front of the Ishida Mansion. She didn't know that Yamato was already upstairs, a few minutes ahead of her.

"So you still wanna continue studying?" Mimi asked.

"Uh-huh…for my old dad," Yamato replied over the phone.

"You love him, don't you?" Mimi asked. She was already inside the house, ascending the stairs towards his room.

"Maybe you're right," Yamato said.

Mimi was already in front of his bedroom door.

"I knew it! I knew that there was some good side in you," Mimi said as she opened the bedroom door.

When she stepped forward, she saw Yamato slumped on his sofa, holding his phone over his ear.

"Hi," Mimi said, smiling. She removed the phone from her ear so did Yamato.

She sat on her usual place and smiled at him.

"Well, look who's here. You used the fire escape, didn't you?" Mimi said.

Yamato grinned, "Yeah."

Yamato's bedroom door suddenly opened.

"Ms. Tachikawa, Yamato's not---," Mrs. Ishida paused when she saw her son.

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Ishida sat together in front of Mimi and Yamato.

A small coffee table separates their seats.

"Yamato, let's talk this over," Mr. Ishida said firmly. "You should go to America---the education is better there."

Yamato heaved a sigh, "No."

"Sir, I guess you should respect Yamato's decision," Mimi butted in.

Mrs. Ishida looked at her.

Mrs. Ishida crossed his arms.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I know that studying abroad is better but if he doesn't want to then things would even be worse," Mimi said.

Mr. Ishida gave her a calm look. "And?"

"Since you're not there to be with him while he's studying, he could be a drug addict!" Mimi exaggerated.

Mr. Ishida cringed but let her continue.

"And---and then be a member of the Mafia! Or worse, he could even form his own group of terrorists!" she added.

Mr. Ishida looked more nervous. She's _got_ a point there anyway.

"Dad!" Yamato called.

Mr. and Mrs. Ishida turned to him.

"If I get an average grade of 50 on my tests this semester then you'll have to backfire your plan of sending me to America," Yamato proposed.

Mrs. Ishida's jaws dropped.

Mimi gave him a confused look.

"What are you talking about? Do you know what you're saying?" Mr. Ishida asked.

Mimi continued to stare at him perplexedly. "Yamato---"

"A deal is a deal! I'll be responsible of whatever happens," Yamato said firmly.

* * *

"What has gotten into you!" Mimi asked angrily as both of them went back to his bedroom. "How can you raise an average of 8 to a 50! It's impossible!"

"So what will you do if I get a 50?" Yamato asked, challenging her.

"You? Get a 50? Even God can't help you! You're a mess Yamato Ishida!" Mimi outraged.

Since Yamato committed to his proposal, it gave her another problem. She has to help him pass the finals or else all her patience and hardships for the past two months will come out of nothing. What will her friends and family say? What if Mrs. Ishida asks for the service fees back?

"I'll get a 50, I know it," Yamato said proudly.

Mimi grabbed her purse.

"Fine then, do it yourself! You can speak English fluently so what is an English tutor to help anyway?" Mimi said and turned on her heel.

"Wait up!" Yamato stopped her.

She turned.

"I can speak English but I can't read most of it and can't write it well! Reading and writing is more important in exams than speaking it!" Yamato reasoned out.

Mimi sighed.

"Okay," she said. "I'll help you."

* * *

a/n : Chap 5 done! Four more chapters to go. Thanks for the ones who reviewed my story and also to those who despise it since you were my inspirations! Thanks to **LilixTrixee**, **cutielicious, bubbles05.** I appreciated your reviews! 


	6. Unbelievable

**My Tutor Friend**

_Disclaimer : I don't own Digimon and its characters. Bandai© owns them. I adapted 'My Tutor Friend' from a Korean movie. The song I used in this chapter is "Crazy For You" of Madonna._

**Chapter Six : Unbelievable**

* * *

The students of Jounan High were surprised.

Surprised? About what?

Whenever "this person" passes through, the students make way.

Who is this?

"Is that Ishida-kun?" a female student whispered to another.

"Yeah---but why is he holding a book and wearing reading glasses?" the other replied.

Indeed, it was Yamato---holding a book in front of his eyes and wearing a pair of reading glasses.

Davis and Ken, who are behind him, looked kind of shy.

"What was his breakfast?" Ken whispered to Davis.

"Maybe he woke up in the wrong side of bed," Davis replied.

* * *

Yamato entered the male comfort room to see Davis and Ken using two of the male urinary toilets located on the comfort room wall.

He used the one in the middle.

"In 1192, Yoritomo introduced the Shogun System," Yamato said.

Ken looked at Yamato.

"Huh?" Ken blurted.

"Do you two even know what the Shogun System means?" Yamato asked, looking at each of them.

"Of course! That's when guys with long, freaky facial hair fight each other!" Davis answered dumbly.

Yamato slapped his head.

"Study more!" he said.

Yamato turned and proceeded to the sink.

He washed his hands and exited the comfort room.

"Doesn't shoguns have long, freaky facial hair?" Davis asked Ken.

"Never mind that! Why was he studying so hard anyway?" Ken said.

* * *

Yamato knelt beside Mimi as she checked the exercises she told him to answer.

When Mimi encircled item #48, Yamato bit his lip. That was the 22nd wrong answer so far.

"You know, I've thought of this last night," Mimi said. "It's better if you should just go to America and build your own group of terrorists than staying here in Japan and trouble my life."

Mimi checked the last two test items.

"Or maybe you could also bring along some yakuzas there," Mimi suggested.

Yamato looked at Mimi questioningly.

"You call yourself a tutor?" Yamato asked.

Mimi slammed the pen on the table.

"How can you even get an average of 50 if even in this exercise, you only get an 18 out of 50?" Mimi asked, looking at him tiredly.

Yamato crossed his arms and pinched her cheek.

"So what will you do if I get a 50 average?" Yamato asked.

Mimi thought, Yamato's hand still pinching her cheek.

Mimi shoved his hand and faced him.

"I'll sing in our university's cultivating festival," Mimi said, her other brow, raised.

Yamato laughed.

"That's a deal remember?" he said.

Mimi pinched his nose.

"That is, if you pass your exams," she said, removing her hand from his nose and sticking her tongue out.

* * *

Five nerdy guys stood in front of Yamato.

He gave each of them a piece of candy.

"Sorry to call for you, guys," Yamato said.

The guys stood straight, as if they were worried that Yamato would punch them if they wouldn't stand still.

"I will assign each of you a subject and then you will make 50 questions for me. Be sure that those questions will come out in the exams," Yamato said.

Exam time!

Yamato wore his reading glasses and was concentrating on his exams.

Davis and Ken?

They kept on looking at each other, asking questions via eye contact.

* * *

_50.1_

Mimi stared at the report card.

She looked up from it and saw Yamato's broad grin.

Mimi crumpled the paper and was about to pop it into her mouth when Yamato got hold of her wrist.

He snatched the crumpled report card and fixed it again.

"What the hell did you just do! It's mine. I still need to show this to mom and dad!" Yamato said.

Mimi wore a grave look across her face.

She's supposed to be happy!

Yeah she _was_ happy but she just remembered the promise she told him.

"Now, let's go to your university!" Yamato said.

Yamato snatched her hands and pulled her.

Mimi refused but he kept on pulling her to his direction.

"Yamato! We can talk this over! You can smoke two cartons during our class just don't let me sing! I was just joking!" Mimi said.

"Don't be a weasel, Mimi," Yamato said.

But Mimi still refused to go.

Yamato carried her.

"Put me down! Put me down!" she shrieked.

He ignored her and continued walking.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen! Our next presenter is a College Junior major in English Literature. Give it up for Mimi Tachikawa," the announcer said.

The sound of "Crazy For You" (of Madonna) danced through Tokyo University's hall.

Mimi appeared on stage wearing a white tube dress and gold high heels timidly, hesitant to sing.

Her hair in an elegant ponytail.

Yamato sat on the audience's seat, smiling broadly at the sight of Mimi.

_Swaying room as the music starts_

_Strangers making the most of the dark _

_Two by two their bodies become one_

Mimi sang timidly, her legs shaking.

Yamato watched intently.

_I see you in the smoky air_

_Can't you feel the weight of my stare?_

_You're so close but still a world away_

Mimi walked a couple of steps forward as she sang, her other hand on the microphone while the other rests on her chest.

_What I'm dying to say_

_Is that I'm crazy for you_

_Touch me once and you'll know it's true_

She closed her eyes, feeling the song. She's getting used of it.

_I never wanted anyone like this_

_It's all brand new_

_You'll feel it in my kiss_

_I'm crazy for you_

* * *

Yamato parked his motorcycle in front of 'Yuri's Poultry Shop'.

Mimi removed her helmet and got off the motorcycle.

Yamato smirked at her. "Nice song."

Mimi stuck her tongue out. "I hate you!"

Yamato examined the name of the poultry shop.

"Who is 'Yuri'?" he asked.

"She is my unborn sister," she said.

"Oh," Yamato said.

Mimi smiled at him and thanked him for the ride.

As she walked a few steps towards her home, Yamato called her.

"Hey!"

"Yup?"

"You have plans for tomorrow?"

"None of your business."

"I was just asking."

"Our club in highschool volunteered to help in an orphanage."

Yamato leaned in to his motorcycle. "Is that dorky, highschool classmate of yourscoming?"

Mimi smiled. "Who? My honey, Michael?"

"Honey my ass!" Yamato mocked. "So is he coming?"

"Why would I go if he wouldn't?"

"Look at you! Is that a volunteer's attitude!" Yamato said.

"It's _my _business, dummy!" Mimi said and eventually went inside her home.

* * *

a/n : What do you think? I personally think that this chapter is the best among all of the first ones. So keep on reviewing guys! Thanks to **LilixTrixee** for constantly reviewing! 


	7. It's All In A Heartbreak

**My Tutor Friend**

_Disclaimer : I don't own Digimon and its characters. Bandai© owns them. I adapted 'My Tutor Friend' from a Korean movie._

To my reviewer's questions :

1. Yamato is Matt.

2. Mimi's hair in the Season02 is pink so here in my story, her hair is pink.

**Chapter Seven : It's All In A Heartbreak**

* * *

Yamato arrived at Hanajima Orphanage earlier than Mimi's highschool friends. 

When he got inside, a nun approached him.

"Oh you got here first," the nun said warmly. "Are you one of the volunteers?"

"Uhm…" Yamato trailed off. "Yeah."

Suddenly, a noise can be heard from the kitchen.

"Mister, if you don't mind," the nun said. "Will you continue the remaining laundry? Well, I hope I'm not asking too much but I need to check what's happening out there in the kitchen."

Yamato suddenly cringed. Do the laundry?

"Well, I'm sorry if I offended you," the nun apologized. "The volunteers usually do these everytime they visit here."

Yamato forced a weak grin. "No, no it's not a problem…I'm a volunteer…I guess I need to do it."

* * *

After washing his feet, Yamato got in the big tub filled with spreadsheets. He stepped on the laundry (a/n : a lazy person usually does this. They step on the laundry). 

His feet marched up and down. This _is_ boring.

Suddenly, a sound of a blue bus arrived.

Some College students got out of the bus and one of them was Mimi.

Mimi's highschool friends arrived.

Yamato searched for Michael's face even though he doesn't know what he looks like. He's trying to guess among the few guys who were there.

Mimi caught sight of Yamato and almost burst out in laughter upon seeing him.

Yamato frowned and looked down.

He was wearing a white shirt and his pants were folded up to his knee. He looked like a farmer.

Mimi continued walking to greet the orphans inside the orphanage.

* * *

Upon finishing the laundry, it's time to hang them. 

As he was hanging the last set of laundries, he heard a guy and a girl talking nearby.

"Mimi, I've already thought of this before," the guy said.

"But can you think of this more clearly? For you to be sure?" Mimi pleaded.

"I've thought of this for several times…I'm ready to do this," the guy said.

Yamato walked closer and he saw a shadow of a guy and Mimi. They were behind the first set of the wet spreadsheets he just washed awhile ago.

Mimi took one step closer at the guy.

"But…but," Mimi trailed off. She took another step closer.

This time, Yamato was getting too anxious that he suddenly knocked the hanger down. It caused the other hangers to fall down and eventually the spreadsheets fell on top of Mimi and the guy.

"Michael!" Mimi exclaimed, as she bent down and searched for him under the spreadsheets.

When she looked up, she saw Yamato looking at her.

"What are you doing here?" Mimi asked angrily.

* * *

Mimi and Michael walked to the bus stop side by side, Yamato following them. 

Mimi and Michael sat on the bench located at the bus stop.

As soon as the two of them sat together, Yamato stopped walking.

Mimi looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you for coming," she said. "You did a great job on the laundry."

Michael smiled at Yamato too.

"Yes, thank you," Michael thanked him.

The bus arrived and both Mimi and Michael got in.

Mimi turned to face him.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked.

He shook his head.

Mimi followed Michael in and sat beside him.

As the bus drove off, she gave Yamato one last look.

* * *

Taichi passed by the school gymnasium when he saw Yamato shooting some balls in the basketball hoop. 

He went inside the gymnasium.

"Well, well, well," he said.

Yamato looked at him.

He was wearing a cast on his right arm. His friends were also there.

"It's good that I found you here," he said.

Taichi turned to his friends.

"Are you wondering guys why he's all alone here in the gymnasium?" Taichi asked, as if he knew the answer to his question.

Suddenly, two familiar faces entered the gymnasium.

It was Davis and Ken.

Taichi turned to Yamato.

"It's because his friends left him," Taichi declared.

Yamato looked at Davis and Ken.

Davis looked down at the floor while Ken looked away.

Taichi sighed mockingly. "Too bad."

Yamato glared at him and walked away.

* * *

It was Thursday. 

Mimi's supposed to be here now.

He stared at his cellphone.

He wanted to call her but he hesitated.

He looked at it again and called her eventually.

_What's taking her so long?_

At last she answered.

"We have classes today!" Yamato scolded her but suddenly got worried when she heard her drunken voice.

"Where are you?" he asked.

* * *

Holding an umbrella in his hands, Yamato walked to a small beerhouse. 

It was raining.

He closed his umbrella and left it on the umbrella stand beside the beerhouse's door.

He saw Mimi sitting in a table with two bottles of saki, the other one empty, the other one half-full.

He sat in front of her.

"Oh…it's you," Mimi said, smiling at him. "Let's have our classes here, okay?"

She _is _drunk.

Her smile is a little goofy and her eyes are very different.

"Today's lesson is 'broken hearts'," she declared in her drunk voice.

"Have you been dumped?" Yamato asked.

Mimi shook her head. "Nope."

Then she nodded. "Yeah."

Then she shook her head again. "Nope."

And nodded again. "Yeah."

Yamato raised his brow. He pinched both her cheeks.

"Wake up!" Yamato said.

Mimi sobbed and raised both her hands.

"Everybody! I've been dumped!" she shouted.

Yamato covered her mouth.

"What's so special about that guy anyway?" Yamato asked after Mimi has calmed down.

Mimi smiled dreamily.

"At first I liked his soft smile," she said.

Yamato listened.

"And then I liked his voice," she added, now tears welled in her eyes.

Mimi frowned.

"Since I liked liking him, I loved him…and ended up getting hurt," she said.

"Stop," Yamato said. "I'll take you home."

Suddenly, Miyako entered the beerhouse.

She saw the two of them seated in one table.

"Yamato-kun!" she said. "Don't tell me you're dating her!"

Yamato fell silent.

"I heard Davis and Ken left you," Miyako said. "It's because you've changed! Because of her!"

Mimi looked up. "Oh! It's you!"

Miyako looked at her disgustingly. "Stop acting drunk!"

Mimi stood up in front of her. Her legs swaying.

"Want to drink with me?" she asked and hiccupped afterwards.

Miyako pushed her.

"You're so disgusting," she mocked.

Yamato stood up and caught her.

"Let's go," Yamato said pulling her.

* * *

It was still raining. 

Under the rain, they walked in an unknown place.

Yamato just followed Mimi, putting an umbrella over their heads.

Then Mimi stopped.

They stopped in front of a red telephone booth under a streetlight.

"Here we are," Mimi said, still drunk.

Yamato looked at her.

"In this place where there's a red telephone booth under a streetlight…while raining…," Mimi said.

Yamato just fell silent, listening to her.

"This is where I wanted my first kiss," Mimi said, smiling at him goofily. "I even practiced a pose."

Mimi put her hands on his neck. "Like this."

Mimi leaned in, so did Yamato.

But then, Mimi ended up sobbing in his coat.

Yamato let her cry.

* * *

Michael got out of his apartment to get today's newspaper when Yamato appeared. 

"Hey!"

Michael looked at him.

"Oh, hi good morn—," suddenly a fist flew to his right cheek.

He stumbled.

Yamato grabbed him.

"Who are you to hurt Mimi's feelings? Why did you dump her?"

Michael looked at Yamato. "You see, I---," but Yamato interrupted.

"Look, if you rejected her because you have another girl---."

"No," Michael said. "You see, I'm gonna be a 'father' soon."

Yamato punched him again.

"You're having a son? Why you bastard!" he punched him again.

"You-You don't understand!" Michael begged.

Yamato threw him away.

"Stay out of her life from now on," he warned.

* * *

a/n : Guess what will happen next? To my reviewers, thank you so much! Two more chapters to go and the story will end! I'll do another mimato so don't worry. To **cutielicious **and **bubbles05**, thanks! 


	8. The Last Session

**My Tutor Friend**

_Disclaimer : I don't own Digimon and its characters. Bandai© owns them. I adapted 'My Tutor Friend' from a Korean movie._

**Chapter Eight : The Last Session**

* * *

Michael marched through the parish's aisle along with the other future priests like him.

As he was walking through the aisle, Mimi was there among the other women who wore a veil over their heads, praying---a female Christian's way to show respect.

Mimi's hands clasped together firmly, a tear spilling out from her closed eye.

The future priests knelt in front of the altar as the bishop gave them their blessing. Michael looked up, his cheek had a large bruise---obviously from Yamato's beating.

Yamato arrived at the parish, looking for Mimi.

When he recognized her back, he stood beside her.

Noticing that she's deeply absorbed in her prayer, Yamato slowly gestured to hold her hand. When their hands brushed, Mimi pushed his hand away.

Her eyes suddenly opened and glared at him.

* * *

Mimi posed in a boxer's pose as soon as they went outside the parish.

They were now in the small park just behind the parish.

Yamato looked down at her, confused at what she was doing.

"Ah, so you're going to hit me?" Yamato asked. "Then do it, as if this would change things back to normal."

Mimi still posed that way, her eyes welling in tears. "Why did you beat him up?"

Yamato smirked. "Oh about that? Sorry…"

Mimi pursed her lips, trying not to spill a tear. She hit Yamato in the shoulder.

Yamato took a step back.

"Okay fine! Hit me!" Yamato shouted at her.

Mimi gave him an uppercut.

A _hard_ one…just like a man's punch.

Yamato was shocked…he stumbled on the ground.

The ground was full of autumn leaves.

Since it was the season of fall, the leaves fell from trees, covering almost all of the park's area.

Mimi laid on the ground next to Yamato, who's holding on to his stomach.

"That was not nice," Yamato said in pain.

Mimi looked at the sky.

"Two days later…is our last session…isn't it?" she asked.

Yamato looked at her.

"…it is?" Yamato asked, then it hit him.

Yes it is.

They fell silent.

A flock of birds passed by the sky.

"They're so free," Mimi remarked.

"You want to fly? In the sky?" he asked.

Mimi looked at him.

"What if I say 'yes'?"

"Then I'll take you there," Yamato said, smiling at her.

"Huh?" Mimi asked.

* * *

The next day, Yamato and Mimi went on skydiving.

Each of them wore headphones with a small microphone attached to it for them to converse on the sky.

Yamato's favorite hobby and sport was skydiving.

His dad introduced him that sport and considered liking it since.

"Wooooooh!" Mimi exclaimed as she flew higher.

Yamato could here her scream over his headphone.

"Is it fun?" he asked.

Mimi smiled. "Yep!"

Mimi danced through the sky wearing her skydiving gear so did Yamato.

When they were about a meter away, Yamato stopped.

Mimi was enjoying it, her smile from ear-to-ear.

"You know, this is the first time I'm going to say thisto a girl," Yamato said casually. "I think I like you."

Mimi paused for awhile.

She was dumbstruck.

Mimi stopped from swaying.

"Mimi? Mimi! Are you there? Do you hear me?" Yamato asked, concerned.

Mimi forced herself to speak. "Uh, uhm…what? What? I can't hear you," she lied.

Suddenly, a forceful gust of wind pushed her down.

She was falling fast!

"Mimi! Grab the left rope!" Yamato shouted on the microphone. "Don't panic!"

Mimi did as she was told to and landed safely on the ground. Her legs collapsed from so much nervousness.

Yamato landed a couple of meters behind her. As soon as he undressed his skydiving outfit, he ran to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"It hurts," she complained.

* * *

Yamato sat straight on the sofa while Mimi was on her usual place.

The next day came---the last session.

Mimi looked up at him.

"Just study about adverbs, adjectives and idioms," Mimi said casually, a hint of tears appeared on her eyes.

"Just remember to review those exercises I gave you," Mimi reminded him.

He was listening.

"Was…I a good teacher?"

Yamato smirked at her.

"No need to address yourself as a teacher," Yamato said. "You became a friend already."

Mimi smiled at him.

"I guess…" she said, rearranging her books. "This is goodbye."

Suddenly, her finger slipped through the tip of one of her textbooks.

"Ow! Blood…" she said, holding on to her wounded finger.

Yamato leaned in the center table and grabbed her finger.

He took one last look at her and sucked the blood on her finger.

Mimi looked at him, her face about to cry.

Regardless the fact that he feels nauseas whenever he sees or smells blood, Yamato sucked the small amount of blood coming out of her finger.

Yamato looked up.

"Excuse me," he said, proceeding to the bathroom.

He was going to throw up.

As he got up to go to the bathroom, Mimi smiled, her eyes welling in tears.

* * *

That night, Mimi and Yamato went to an amusement park.

They were strolling around the park.

Yamato was behind her.

He was about to hold her hand when she raised her hand to point a fountain.

"Look, let's sit there!" she said.

Upon arriving at the fountain, she sat on the bench in front of it while Yamato chose to stand.

Yamato pulled a small box from under his coat and gave it to her.

But Mimi was looking in another direction.

"Hey!" Mimi said, as she saw Sora and a guy a few distance from them.

As Mimi stood up to greet Sora, Yamato hid the box under his coat again.

"Hey there," Mimi greeted.

"Oh!" Sora exclaimed. "You caught me on a date!"

Mimi looked at the guy she's with and bowed.

"Jyou, meet Mimi Tachikawa," she introduced. "She's a College classmate."

"I'm Jyou," he greeted. "I'm a graduating student from a med school."

Mimi grinned at him. "Nice to meet you."

Sora looked at the guy behind her.

"You're on a date too?" she asked. "Who's that guy behind you?"

"We're not dating," Mimi said. "He's my tutee, Yamato Ishida."

"So…he's that bad student you're telling me about," Sora said.

"Who gave you an idea that dating someone from highschool is nice?" Mimi asked.

Yamato suddenly looked at her.

What did she just say?

"Well, you've got a point there," Sora said.

"We're having our farewell party here since today is our last session," Mimi said. "Care to join us?"

Jyou shook his head. "No, it's alright."

"We're on a _date_, remember?" Sora reminded her.

As soon as she bid them goodbye, Mimi turned to face Yamato.

"Sora's so lucky," Mimi said.

"Yeah right," Yamato said.

"The guy has a nice degree inCollege and he's from med school! That's nice," Mimi said.

"So all you care about is status---yeah, that's who you are!" he raised his voice.

Mimi suddenly gave him a perplexed look.

"What do you mean?" Mimi asked.

"So it's not nice to date someone from highschool, huh?" Yamato asked sarcastically. "What's your difference with Miyako? All that girl cared about was money while YOU cared about some people's status in life!"

Mimi was taken aback.

"Th-that's not what I meant!" she said defensively.

"I might be a highschool repeater," Yamato said. "But it's not alright to degrade me!"

Yamato pulled the box under his coat and gave it to her.

"What's that?" Mimi asked, looking at the box.

"It's yours take it," he said.

Mimi looked at him. "I---," but he already threw it in the fountain.

"Then don't, it's not even mine anywaycoz it's for you," Yamato said, turning to leave.

Mimi stared at the box, which is floating about the fountain.

She watched as Yamato left.

What the hell did she just do?

"I'm a jerk..." she told herself.

* * *

a/n : Sad chapter, huh? Well, the last chapter is the next chapter so brace yourselves for the ending! Thanks for my reviewers! I really appreciated your reviews. **LilixTrixee**, **cutielicious**, **bubbles05** and lots more! That was nice of you to drop by my story and review…! 


	9. Thank You, Teacher

**My Tutor Friend**

_Disclaimer : I don't own Digimon and its characters. Bandai© owns them. I adapted 'My Tutor Friend' from a Korean movie._

**Chapter Nine : 'Thank You, Teacher'**

* * *

"Mimi!" Mrs. Tachikawa called from the kitchen. 

Mimi appeared in the kitchen in her pajamas, her hair messed up.

"There's the two boxes of chicken for Mrs. Sasaki," her mom said, pointing at the two boxes on the nearby table. "Deliver them as soon as you dress up."

Mimi looked up at the nearby calendar posted on the wall beside her.

"Today's Tuesday…" Mimi said.

"So what?" Mrs. Tachikawa asked. "There you go again. It's been two weeks since you stopped tutoring and whenever you realize that it's a Tuesday or a Thursday, you always remind yourself that you have a session. I think you're used to it already."

Mimi paused for awhile.

It's been two weeks since Yamato and her saw each other.

Two weeks since they had a quarrel---an unfinished quarrel.

Mimi proceeded to the bathroom.

* * *

Mimi was already dressed up. 

As soon as she dried her hair, she wore her helmet and grabbed the two boxes of chicken on the table.

She approached her mom who is undressing a chicken. She leaned in to give her mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey!" her mom called before she leaves. "What did you do with the money you got from tutoring Ishida's son?"

"I paid the tuition fee for the whole semester," Mimi said. "But I saved some money, though."

Her mom sighed in relief. "I thought you forgot to pay for your tuition…okay you can go now."

* * *

It was December. 

2nd week of December to be exact.

The snow was falling adequately---not too weak, not too strong.

Yamato was not in his room.

His cellphone was lying on the center table here they used to study.

So where is he?

"Yamato," TK said, calling his brother from the dining room.

Yamato looked up from his breakfast.

"Hm?"

TK sat in front of him.

"Is it true?"

"What's true?" he asked upon swallowing his food.

"Did you really accept the offer to go to America?"

"Yes," he replied.

"But you passed the first semester. You got a 50.1 there right? And you already convinced dad about staying here…what's the use?" TK asked.

They weren't close before. So how come is TK asking these kind of things?

Yamato dropped his spoon and fork gently. He was done eating.

"Why are you asking me about these things?"

TK smirked at him.

"Coz I'm not used to it," he said.

Yamato looked at him.

"So what do you want me to do?" he asked him.

"This is just an advice," TK said. "Finish highschool here and then go to America for College. Don't make hasty decisions."

Yamato stood up from his seat.

"You're right," he said. "I guess I was just pressured about something."

"About your tutor?" TK asked.

Yamato glared at him. "Shut up," he said and left.

When Yamato left, TK smirked.

"Now, that's the _real_ Yamato."

* * *

Mimi bowed as she gave Mrs. Sasaki's two boxes of chicken to her. 

She rode back on her motorcycle.

As she was driving back, she passed by a familiar girl.

She stopped and turned to look at that familiar girl.

"Miyako!"

Miyako looked at Mimi.

"Oh, it's you," Miyako said.

This time, the tone of her voice was not sarcastic.

She approached her.

"Are you…waiting for someone?" Mimi asked. "Yamato?"

She giggled and shook her head. "Yamato-kun? Why would I wait for him? I have a boyfriend already."

Mimi smiled at her.

"You seem to be in a good mood," she said. "I thought you hate me."

"Before I do," Miyako said. "But Yamato-kun convinced me something…about you two weeks ago."

Mimi gave her a questioning look.

"Yamato-kun told me that he never waited for this 'thing' to happen so sudden," Miyako said. "But you came…I thought he was the guy I was waiting for…he was but I was never the girl he wanted."

"And…?"

"I suddenly snapped into reality that I looked pathetic chasing over him," Miyako said humbly.

A car stopped in front of them.

"There goes my boyfriend," Miyako said.

As Miyako was about to get inside the car, she turned to Mimi.

"Mimi-san," she said.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry," she apologized and eventually went inside the car.

* * *

TK slumped back to the sofa. 

His stomach growled.

"I'm hungry…" he complained.

As he was fiddling into the address book, a note card fell from it.

He picked it up.

The card said, _Yuri's Poultry Shop (Delivery Service available)_.

* * *

Yamato stared into space. 

_I think I drove her to extremes._

Yamato closed his eyes and shook his head.

_Should I say 'sorry'?_

Then his phone rang.

He stared at it as it vibrated across the table.

Annoyed of the irritating sound it made, he snatched it and answered.

"Hello?"

"Yamato-kun!" the voice exclaimed.

It's Miyako.

"Oh, hi," Yamato greeted.

"I'm with my boyfriend right now…I just want to ask you something," she said.

"Go on," he said.

"Is Mimi-san still tutoring you? I saw her awhile ago but I forgot to ask her…is it okay if she tutors me?" she asked.

Yamato paused.

He has nothing to do with Mimi for two weeks now.

"I-I'm sorry…our tutoring stopped two weeks ago," Yamato said.

"Oh…" she said. "But you know...you're so lucky to have her."

Yamato couldn't say anything. Everything has crashed into nothing. It was all because of his childishness.

"You think so?" Yamato asked.

Miyako giggled. "Yep! Well, I have to go now! Bye!"

As soon as Miyako hung up, he turned his cellphone off.

* * *

"Another delivery…a box of Chicken for Ishida Residence," Mrs. Tachikawa said as soon as Mimi arrived. 

Instead of complaining, Mimi fell silent.

_So I'm going to see deliver a box of chicken to Yamato's house? Big deal._

"Hey, get on with it!" Mrs. Tachikawa said.

She silently grabbed the box of chicken and went on to her delivery.

* * *

_Ding-dong_. 

"Junichiro!" TK called their butler. "Answer the door!"

As Junichiro was about to exit the door, Yamato walked past him.

"It's okay, I'm going to answer it," Yamato said. "I'll be opening the garage anyway…I'll be going around town with my motorcycle."

"Okay, sir."

* * *

Mimi patiently waited outside. 

The box of chicken lying on both her palms.

As soon as the gate swung open, sparks flew.

Yamato and Mimi locked eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Yamato asked.

Mimi looked away.

"I'm delivering a box of chicken here," she answered.

"TK!" Yamato called. "Your chicken came!"

Yamato gave Mimi, who was still looking away, one last look and was about to leave and proceed to his motorcycle when Mimi called.

"Yamato Ishida!"

Yamato turned.

TK just got to the door when he saw Mimi from the window.

He closed the door again and leaned on the windowsill to watch the scene.

"What? I need to go somewhere," Yamato said, looking down at her.

Suddenly, he saw a familiar necklace around her neck.

Yamato smirked.

He picked up the pendant of her necklace and leaned in to look at it.

"Nice necklace, who gave it to you?" Yamato mocked.

Mimi shoved his hand away.

Yamato stood straighter, his lips smirking.

"It looks good in you," he said.

Yamato snatched the box of chicken from her hands.

Mimi glared at him.

Then she softened a bit, realizing the mistake she has done to him.

"It's…been awhile," she said.

Yamato regained his old self.

"Yes, it has been…" he said.

Mimi's eyes began to sting. She was going to cry again and she knew it.

"I-I felt so bad," Mimi said in agony. Her hands balled into fists. "I was so troubled…troubled that I might have offended you too much."

Yamato looked down at her, the box of chicken still in his hands.

He put the box of chicken down on the ground and held her shoulders.

"Look at me," Yamato said.

Mimi looked up into his eyes.

"I know I overreacted about the fact that you cared about someone's stand in life," Yamato said. "But I guess you were right…I was a highschool repeater…it was me who put my reputation down…and I guess, I should've accepted the fact that I haven't stepped into College for two years now."

Yamato's voice was soft.

Mimi was slowly melting from his burning stare.

"Now that I have decided to straighten my life," Yamato said. "Will…will you promise me that you'll be there amidst all these struggles I'm going through?"

Mimi stared into his eyes more deeply, now the tears kept on flowing down uncontrollably.

Mimi nodded.

Yamato smiled and hugged her tightly as if he won't ever let go.

"Stop this crap! Where's my chicken?" TK asked as soon as he burst out th door.

Mimi laughed and looked down.

Yamato pulled away from her and picked the box of chicken up from the ground.

As TK approached them, Yamato gave him his order.

As soon as TK received the box from his brother, he gave him a silly smile and went back in.

Suddenly, the sky darkened.

Small droplets of rain fell gradually from the sky.

Yamato cupped her face and leaned in slowly.

Their faces were a couple of inches apart from each other.

"We're not in a red telephone booth nor under a streetlight," he whispered. "But is the rain enough?"

Mimi smiled. "Yes."

The rain fell lightly as Yamato leaned in to kiss Mimi.

Mimi kissed back.

Yamato pulled off for awhile to look at her face.

"Thank you, teacher," he said and kissed her again.

**The End**

* * *

a/n : Did you like the ending? Well, I hope I could come up with another mimato fic. The ending of the original movie was way different from my version. The ending of the true 'My Tutor Friend' is not-so-romantic so I changed it. For the ones who reviewed this story, thanks! 

**special thanks to: cutielicious, bubbles05, LilixTrixee, Moonlight Star Phoenix**

thanks for your time and effort to review my story.


End file.
